mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
House of Sarkhon.
Recent pages and files Ancient History of the Imperial House of Sarkhon. By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. a Wold Newton type Family-sort of. The Sarkhon .Name given to what became the Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon. The Sarkhon, who in time are partial, founders to The Legion of Time-Sorcerers-an outgrowth of the Project Time-Sorcerers. and much of the History created by those Temporal Wizard Warriors. Who ever the First Sarkhon or the Original Sarkhon is unknown, but Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon or Lasar Sarkhon, is often claimed to the original, although later individuals with name such as Professor Adam Sarkhon or later still Prince Lasar Sarkhon most likely or maybe other individuals entirely.** This fictional history, is sort patterned after the two idea of certain extraordinary families or times create heroes and villains Philip Jose FarmerWold NewtonDec. 13, 1795Alan MooreThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Sarkhon Family The House of Sarkhon was one of the noble ruling families of the ancient homeworlf of Atlantis and have helped shape much of it's history. The name Sarkhon translates in ancient Atlantean to "Light Prince" or Star Prince.Legend has that Adam Sarkhon-generic sense meaning "mankind" or "the man" and Sarkhon,meaning Star Prince or Light Prince,came about when was born under Atlantean mythology call the Burning Star .Adam Sarkhon's wife was Thalassa Shaitanus ,who he rescued from Enoch Karza-his rival.Variations of the Sarkhon Last name in various ancient Atlantean Languages are Sargon,Sarkhainus,Sarkhan,Sarkhonn, Sarkhonn,Starkhonn or Stark, Zarkhonn.ShonKar,Kronsha,Zarkhon,and Zarkhan.Sargon of Akkad, also known as Sargon the Great "The Great King" (Akkadian Šarru-kinu, meaning "the true king" or "the king is legitimate".Khon" is a common misspelling or typo for: hon., khan, khans, Khong.all are variations for king; a prince; a chief; a governor; The family line extends back thousands of years, to a time when tribes of Atlanteans still waged war against one another across the continents.This was said to be about the time of Adam Sarkhon of ancient Atlantean Mythology-born under the burning star,who drew The Great Sword of Sarkhainus from the Cave of the Great Dragon and became the First Tribe as it was called Ancient Atlantean Mythology. .Adam Sarkhon bestowed title of Lord or First Lord upon high-ranking male nobles to his primate court. Atlas Sarkhon The direct descendants of Atlas Sarkhon the First sired children whom would become the future members of the Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon. survivors to escape Krypton's ultimate destruction - Kal-El and Kara Zor-El. The bloodline continued through the centuries with the births of Kal-El's Kryptonian/Human hybrid children with wife, Lois Lane. The earliest known members of the Sarkhon family line existed during The Atlantean 's pre-industrial age when the Atlantean of The Great Kings . The first recorded member of the family line was [[Fairenn''' Sarkhon']], who was the father of [[Rhargradd '''Sarkhon']], who was the father of [[Taimarr Sarkhon]] '''. Tomnu's son, ErokKhell '''Sarkhon '''became the first Atlantean to create clan names and called himself Erok-El, or, Erok of the Star. His wife was Milia, the daughter of an opposing Bethgar named Uved. Erockell Sarkhon and Milia gave birth to Kalled '''Sarkhon the First, who became the second Bellenger Sarkhon of the continent of Urrika.Sarkhon. Kal-El's son,Sakharr Sarkhon .[[Prince Sakharr Sarkhon]] did not share his ancestor's noble qualities and became a vicious warlord. King Sakharr Sarkhon had two sons, Vadell Sarkhon and Harrell.Sarkhon.[[Prince Vaddell Sarkhon]] '''became a tyrant like his father, and was eventually overthrone by his brother Harrrell .Vadell '''Sarkhon '''disowned the family name after a feud with Harrell Sarkhon and chanced his name to Zarkhon.Vadell '''Zarkhon married Callaska Eldrann,who became direct family lineage is what eventually evolved into the modern House of Zarkhon.. Harrel''' Sarkhon'married direct family lineage is what eventually evolved into the modern House of '''Sarkhon. 2 Members House of Sarkhon. Harlan Gideon Sarkhon-tall,dark haired,is said to be one of the first members of the Imperial House of Sarkhon,to have attempted to travel through the infinite realm of temporal space,by creating an experimental temporwarp drive,that opens a wormhole Stargate through time and space.Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon former Imperial Atlantean Army captain, a veteran the Tauron War campaign.Possably,apart of the Atlanteans Alpha Omega Warriors Program.Harlan Sarkhon,knowing of all the possible dangers out in deep space,stocks his saucer shaped Atlantean Star Ship-the HMS,Porcilan Star Palace,with blaster rifles,pistols,a Tauron Stun baton,and other super scientific gadgets and gizmos,if case of whatever he encounters,might be of a hostile nature out there. He discovers a colony of Atlanteans who live in small communities within large and futuristic yet dilapidated buildings,scattered about the forrest area. The land around the central Elanai Space port has become a sort of untended garden filled with unusual fruiting and flowering plants, and similarly strange yet collapsing buildings and other structures, all clearly no longer used, dotted around. Outside,their remote colony is a tribe of Norlax (who are blue-skinned,dark haired cyborg brutes with with glowing eyes) ,who crashed there years ago and concider the Elanai colony a threat. Norlax wear no clothing but are covered with fur. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin, and so have become extremely sensitive to light live underground, tending machinery and live apart from the Elanai.-whom they hate and despise as lazy,ugly invaders from the near by world of Atlantis. Harlan Sarkhon-being an Atlantean,takes offense to this,despite ,his claiming earlier to have respect for all intelligent life-obviously,he only respects intelligent,life ,if it is not warlike and brutal. Harlan Sarkhon,falls in love with one of the young Elanai-a innoscent,childlike platinum blonde known as Carolynne Fate.Many of the future,members of the Imperial Sarkhon House Clan,will show,this white haired blonde shade of hair color and it maybe speculated,that this will one of the heriditary traits of the family,when the platinum blonde House of Fate,mixed with the multi colored hair of the Sarkhon Family. In the end,Harlan Sarkhon,sides the Elanai-over the tyrannical oppresion of the warlike Norlax. Masters,who long, flowing hair of the same pure white color as his skin,are telepathic has the physique of a human, and wears clothing armor. The Norlax Master divided themselves into several castes-the upper being The Norlax Master,the Middle Norlax Class-who run their societies more beauricratic levels ,the NorlaxWarrior Class,who protect the society-they comprise the Norlax Army and Navy Class as well,and the lower Norlax Lower Class-who tend to and repair the mechines. He helps defeat the Morlax invasion,but leaves a vast number of them alive-inside the caverns cities and mountain ,and hill colonies of the Norlax. Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,years later returns to the Elanai Colony,with Carolynne Fate-Sarkhon,her brother Johnny Fate, his daughters, Susan and Barbara Sakhon, to show Barbara's boyfriend Ian Cole,that the Elanai Atlantean Colony is thriving well some time in the far future.They discover,a world devisdated by hundreds of years of war between the Elanai and the Norlax. At the conclusion of the war, the Norlax, heavily armored , encased themselves in protective nanotech battle armor and retreated into their city, while the humanoid Elanai survived the Great War through the use of superior Atlantean medicine and their Omega Warrior ancestry. Some Elanai,those not of the Ruling/Warrior class became a peaceful race of farmers. However, the Elanai' crops have recently failed and they have journeyed to the petrified jungle to seek help from their former enemies. The Morlax, meanwhile, although determined to become the dominant race on Alpha Elanai’s Eastern Coastal region , are unable to leave the Great Morlax city due to their vulnerability to hostile regions outside and their reliance on drugs and their machines to provide for them.The Norlax,want to build a new Norlax Army and once again lead them into war-a final war to defeat and whip out the Elanai Colonies,scattered all over the lower Eastern Seacoast of the Morfax Continent. Now,Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and company must fight off the Norlax Invasion plans to bring peace to this trouble,Atlantean outpost in deep space,in some distant future of the Old Universe. Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon is a research scientist who is frequently called upon for missions that require his scientific and technical expertise.He also is Head Projects Director of Enterprise, Inc. Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc .He is usually accompanied by his sons Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon,along their sister Helen Sarkhon .Also here is bodyguard Major Roger ‘’Race’ Branson Atlantean Secret Service his assistant Valentina St Jade, the Sarkhon bulldog with the distinctive mask-like eye markings named Reb or Rebel. Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon-once head of Sarkhon Enterprise, Inc. Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc.He is married to Sheila Restin Sarkhon. She was once Sheila Restin, who help him finance the Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc operation located on Palm Spring Island-main headquateres and Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center, near White Sands Desert ,,Arizhan Provindence.They parents of Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon, Helen Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon. . The Queen Trangaroth They become involved in series of experiments to launch Saucer shaped star ships into deep, for the Atlantean Sleeper Ship Program. One of the test ships encounters an alien creature called a Trangaroth and leads it to pilot a meteorite back the homeworld of Atlantis-it crashed in the deserts, near the rocket base. The Queen Trangaroth attempts to start a colony, within the desserts of White Sands, ------.but Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company prevent this infestation from going any further than this. This is one of the earliest encounters with this hostile, alien species. One that in time will acquire the ability from the Atlantean to travel in time and space. At this time, the Trongaroth Hegemony had travel in a meteorite for ages and locate a potential world inhabited by accident. Later on, they target other world conquer and exploit. The Randarian Navigators Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon encounters one of his stars ships-unexpectedly returns from its exploration voyage. Three beings, who call themselves Randarians-an android based species, who have used the robot piloted Sleeper Ship to return it’s planet of origin. The Three Atlantean Astronaut’s, aboard, now have replace by the Randarian Astronaut’s and are being detained until the situation can be resolved. The Randarians are searching for a interstellar Navigational Computer and was stolen by one of the three Atlantean stellar explorers, for the use by certain agents of Sarkhon Enterprise,Inc. Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc’s competation-Shaitanus Star Ship,Inc.Speculation, Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon’s opponent Count Morghan Shaitanus-who plans to use the alien technology to give his star ship design s an edge in the competition to be the first receive the Atlantean Government contract to successfully navigate the sleep saucer ships into deep space. In the end, Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon returns the alien navigation device and the Randarians promise to return the three Atlantean astronauts’ home, also it proposed if all things work a possible trade between their two planets could begin. A device such as Randarians Navigational Computer could be a great asset to the Atlanteans Space Program. The Metrone Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon. along his wife Sheila Restin Sarkhon,with sons Restin Sarkhon and Maxwell Sarkhon,with sister Helen Sarkhon-along with Major Roger ‘’Race’ Branson Atlantean Secret Service his assistant Valentina St Jade, Also along for this is the Sarkhon Family pet-their Atlantean Bulldog Reb. Doctor Julius Karza,an Atlantean brilliant scientist,with bionic hands,has discovered an alien lifeform-known as the Metrone,during one of his visits to the Shaitanus Star Ship,Inc Outer Space Research Center. Count Morghan Shaitanus believes creature maybe related in some way to those Trongaroth insect like artificial cyborg like creatures found and destroyed by his old nemesis Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon months ago. The huge Metrone Tarantula like creature is set out to sabotage the Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center, near White Sands Desert ,,Arizhan Provindence.United Kingdoms of Atlantis. Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company thwart Doctor Julius Karza and Count Morghan Shaitanus attempted sabatage of his Space Research Center, by destroying the Metrone with an Atlantean air ship attack by bombing it until it’s destroyed. The Holo Demon. Doctor Julius Karza,once again is up his old expriments,this he is trying created a three dimesional holographic creature for the Tauron Empire,to use as a kind of holographic demon,to guard their temples,palaces,secret labs and forth.The holo creature,manages to escapes and causes much damage throughout the country side of the Tauron Nation. Reluctantly, Count Morghan Shaitanus is forced to call Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company in two stop the creature. They devise a trap to send the holo creature back into holospace again, from wince it came. The Orghanus Incident Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in the discovery of a sample of blog like creature, known as Orghanus. This creature, located by one of Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc Outer Space Research Center deep space probes,can absorb and mimmic otherlifeforms.The Orghanus escapes and it is up Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and crew to stop it by freezing it for storage to a top secret containment center, for any alien and hostile life form. This research center, called Ice Station One, is found within the Artic Region Ultima Thule, on the Atlantean Homeworld. ’Magnetic Monster’’ Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in the so called ‘’Magnetic Monster’’ case, when a the Sarkhon Star Ship Enterprises.Sarkhon Star Craft, Inc operation Project Paragravity ,which was test Antigravity Repulsor Drive Engines goes wild and begins to magnetically attrack all sort of metalic substances. Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and the members of The United Atlantean Scientific Investigation Task Force only way to stop the "Magnetic Monster" before it destroys a great part of the world was to overload it with an electrical current from near Zero Point Energy Power Stations. In time, this Magnetic Monster will lead, only controlled and perfected into a viable way to lift off and pilot the Atlantean Star Saucers. The Seraphite Experiment Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and company become involved in another strange alien incident. A strange meteor meteorite known as Seraphite or Seraphium. The Seraphite Experiment,begins as Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.discover a fantastic alien crystal,that can grow when supjected to massive does of power and also record vast amounts of data depending on their color.Black Seraphite can grow to form huge columbs.while White Seraphite can be used to created huge contol consoles and data storage banks.Green Seraphite can be used to store energy and red Seraphite can project various force fields. These Seraphite crystals subjected to high burst of too much energy, from an Atlantean Zero Point Energy Power Station, can cause these grow to titanic size, like some sort of "Monolith Monsters" topple, shatter into thousands of fragments, and each fragment would grow again. Seraphian crystal-like shafts which absorbs all available silica nearby. Once all silica is absorbed and grown to its fullest possible height, the shaft becomes dormant, but may easily totter and collapse, shattering into a legion of fragments, waiting to grow entire new shafts at the next contact with a possible energy sourse. The original meteor has also shattered all about the area where it crashed. Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and crew discover that Seraphium-a metallic like version of Seraphite crystals, when properly controlled and contained, can used it native people-the angelic Seraphians, as a building material and power containment source, plus data storage crystal similar to the Atlantean Isolinear Crystals. But if overloaded, it grow to rapid, shatter and begin to grow all over again until it’s energy stores are completed. So overloading it, like the Paragravity Magnetic Monster, these Seraphian "Monolith Monsters’ can also be destroyed in the same way. . .In time, this Monolith Monsters will lead,only controlled and perfected into a viable way to store vast amounts of library imformation,build structures out of Seraphite crystals and power upthe Atlantean Star Saucers and building,faster than the slow process of storing energy in the Zero Point Generator Starage Plants.These Seraphian Crystals also will leed to the future Cosmic Power Amulet or Quantum Field Power Lence-sometimes called Startarin Gem Amulets or or Quantum Field Power Lence-Startarin Power Gems. Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon is the father of Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon. Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon, may have at least on two occasions, travel in time-once to fight a colony of Metrone-evil spider like robots who invaded a future colony of Atlanteans on a planet called Alpha Centarus 4,where the Metrone City was fighting an attack by Atlantean Resistance Forces in the planets largest city-Atsrhann Space Port and later on during the Atlantean Federation /Metrone Empire Wars, as Count Branson Sarkhon and then girlfreind Cassandra Karthan ,help the Atlantean Resistance Forces invade the Metrone City to end the war, after years of fighting this hostile enemy. Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon and girlfreind Cassandra Karthan, return to the homeworld of Atlantean Federation. Eventually Count Branson Sarkhon marries and his girlfriend becomes Countess Cassandra Karthan Sarkhon. They have a son-Adam Lasar Sarkhon. This is what the members of Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon always do-make way for the next generation of the family to take after the Original members of the House Sarkhon depart for the other dimensional world of holospace-their version of heaven.*1 Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon. The Story of Atlantis. Sometime with the Old ‘’Maveric ‘’Universe, there existed an island nation or continent rather located in the middle of the Atlantic ocean populated by a noble and powerful race. The people of this land possessed great wealth thanks to the natural resources found throughout their island. The continent, also known as the United Kingdoms of Thurann, was a center for trade and commerce. The rulers of this land held sway over the people and land of their own island and well into the rest of the world of Atlantis. This world was the home of an ancient humanoid race, whose art and cultures strived centuries of countless wars between many nations to build a world of peace and justice. The nations allied to Thurann, was the kingdoms or countries-some of the names are listed below. Olympia,Asguard,Tauron,Tarthonn,Valaria,Khamoria,Elderheim,Asitland,Attiland,Asran,Venushia,and so –just in name a few. Atlas The Doctor Adam Lasar Sarkhon at the Time-Sorcerers Academy The Doctor Adam Lasar Sarkhon is 450 years old or 750 years old years or 900 years old at this time or perhaps young and simply named another family member of that age-perhaps an Uncle or Cousin. Or perhaps to cover up his true origins create various fabricated ages to confuse others to his true origins. Or perhaps these records in the Great Halls of Time, upon the World of Atlantis-Prime and Genisis-Prime are inaccurate or have re-written over time by others, to either mythology about the ancient Atlantean or mythology about the ancient legend of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers..** Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon. The so called Legendary Founder of the Sarkhon Family. Certainly, he is the first family member anyway to be called a Time-Sorcerer and wield many paranormal abilities as such and use advanced technology as a temporal wizard, as his sorcerers gadgets, weapons and so forth. At first, he used a small store front called Relative Time Machines-a clock making store, as his base of operation on the ancient Atlantean homeworld. He sometimes employed a located cab driver Bernie to assist him in his travels in time and space, along his female assistant Sarah Michaels.* Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon was quick-witted and charming, and was never afraid to launch himself physically into the action when events demanded it. Never abandoning his good nature no matter how desperate the situation, Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon quickly earned the respect of all those around him. This member of the Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon was a man of action, aggressively joining the fray whenever he could. Adam Lasar Sarkhon who harbored a new appreciation for the wonders of the universe -- and who, more keenly than ever, burned with a desire to keep the universe safe from harm. He may have not realized it, but he was laying the very foundations of a new breed of warrior-a Legion of Time Traveling Wizards, who would become the Guardian of Peace and Justice, throughout the infinite Multiverse. Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon. also having acquired vast wealth, own a large mansion called Sarkhon Mansion, that is situated with the heart of the worlds foremost metropolitan and capitol city of the - New Atlas City-heart of the United World of Atlantis. He also has another large castle -also known as Castle Sarkhon located outside the city, within the Anderhadark Mountains. Adam Lasar Sarkhon seems to secret headquarters –Atlantean Safe houses and places called Time-Vaults all over the city and all over the world. . Many believe Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon. to be the founder of Project; Time-Sorcerers. This project was created to research the ability to travel into temporal wormholes through time. It also was created to research in the use of Atlanteans harnessing the paranormal abilities of telepathy and telekenisis, and developing equipment uses various super scientific weapons and devices. Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon, hopes to create a whole army or group of Wizard Warriors, based on the super soldier training created for the Alpha Omega Warrior Program, but with the paranormal powers of telekinesis, telepathy and other so called super scientific mystical powers and equipment, that makes the warrior seem like a scientific sorcerer. This is the Genisis of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers. Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon uses these wizard warrior abilities to help defeat all sort of hostile alien beings, the Metrone, the Daimon, the Delkhon, the Mystrann and other treats to the Atlantean race. Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon and his lovely companion is Sarah Michaels-his personal assistant. They travel around time and space is a huge saucer shaped star ship he called his Star Palace-that acts as his mobile base of operations and home while upon his many travels with temporal space. This here is the Genisis of the Atlantean Star Palace and the Atlantean Star Castle as well.-since some point Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon will build himself a large Star Palace and call it a Star Castle, to be used as his large base of operation while defending his homeworld and fighting the evils of time and space.* time machinesspacetimephysics |}